Fated Love
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Three years ago, Hermione was in love. She was in love, but knew that one or both of them was going to die in the war. She had just always hoped it would be her. One-shot.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I simply own the plot of this story.**_

_**Just a random idea I decided to toy with and then post. I'm bored so, even though everything is on hiatus, no one ever said I couldn't publish some one-shots while I was writing. Ha, dudes. Score one for me... I think.**_

* * *

"'Ermione, would you take a walk wiz me?"

Hermione looked up to see Fleur standing before her. "Sure, Fleur. How about a stroll through the woods?" Fleur nodded and the two began a stroll through the trees. It was silent for a few minutes as Hermione seemed lost in thought, but Fleur soon broke the silence.

"Do you miss Ronald?" the French witch inquired.

"I suppose. Sometimes I look back and I'm glad he was killed and sometimes I look back and I'm sorry that it was partly my fault."

"'Ow was it partly your fault, mon ami?"

"He said he would fight for me."

"Ah, you are 'olding guilt for being ze main reason 'e was fighting?"

"No, not really. He just… could've done more with his life if he wasn't with me."

Fleur sighed. "'Ermione, you are a good woman. But I can tell zat Ronald's deaz is not what is bozzering you. I do not understand. Ze Deaz Eaters are imprisoned, ze Dark Lord is vanquished and zere are no more zreats to ze Muggleborns. Why are you so un'appy lately?"

"Fleur it's nothing and I don't want to talk about it."

"'Ermione, please. I know we are not close, but I would like to know why someone I care deeply for is so gloomy."

Hermione stared at her hard for a moment before deciding that it didn't much make a difference anyway. Taking a deep breath, the brunette witch sat down on a nearby fallen tree trunk. "Someone that _I_ care deeply for died in the war, Fleur. Someone close to me even though no one else saw it."

Fleur cocked her head. "Was it someone I knew?"

"Vaguely, yes."

"Someone on ze ozzer side?" Fleur inquired softly."

"Definitely, yes." Hermione whispered.

"Ze importance to ze Dark Lord was 'igh?"

"Yes." Hermione's voice was getting lower by the minute.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Fleur breathed.

Hermione nodded, unable to voice the answer.

"You were in love wiz ze most notorious Deaz Eater ever known. 'Ow?"

Hermione took a breath and let out a slight laugh. "It started when I saw her picture in the Prophet just after she broke out of Azkaban…"

_"Hermione?"_

_The brunette looked up from where she was staring at the cover of the newspaper. "Yes?" _

_"We know she's creepy, but staring won't make her prettier." Ron and Harry chuckled at Ginny's joke and expected Hermione to join in. _

_To their surprise, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ginny, I expected better from you. That's something someone as dense as Ron would say. It's obvious she used to be very pretty. Maybe if she cleaned up and fixed her teeth, she could be pretty again." _

_Ginny looked again to the picture and nodded. "Blimey, Mione, I think you're right. Next time, I'll leave the thick-headed jokes to Ron." _

_"Hey!" Ron protested. "I'm sitting right here for Merlin's sake!"_

Hermione pulled out of the memory with a bittersweet smile. Fleur watched the sadness play in her eyes. "I researched all I could on her after that. Her family, her job, how she did in her Hogwarts schooling… I was enthralled by her, no offense."

"None taken." Fleur shrugged.

"Well everything got better and worse when Harry idiotically fell for the trap in the Department of Mysteries…"

_Hermione's breath caught when she saw Bellatrix step from the shadows, her dark hair falling around her face with its pale complexion as dark haunted eyes surveyed the six school kids before her. The two witches' eyes locked for all of a second before Harry called the girl Death Eater's attention back to him. _

_Hermione's eyes stayed locked on Bellatrix, even as they were running through the halls. She had felt something when their eyes met and she wanted to try and get their eyes to meet again so she'd feel it. When Hermione was separated from the rest of the group, two Death Eaters followed her, but another Death Eater pushed them aside. _

_"Go after the others. Muddy's mine." _

_Hermione's guard went higher when she heard Bellatrix speak and when the Dark Witch turned to her, it rose even higher. They stayed silent, surveying each other for quite some time and Bellatrix kept her wand raised, but relaxed. _

_"Such an odd little Mudblood." Bellatrix murmured, and, if not for the insane glimmer in her eye, Hermione would have thought she sounded sane. "I can feel your power, Muddy. Not just your magic, but also your mind, your heart. They're so… strong. But only purebloods are supposed to have power like that." _

_Bellatrix moved closer, but Hermione didn't dare lower her wand. "I can feel your pull. Your power is almost… calling me. No one's power has done that since the uprising of the Dark Lord." _

_Hermione gulped slightly as Bellatrix lowered her wand. "What are you?"_

"We were so close to each other. But fucking Luna had to come and ruin it."

"So, she did not kill you despite 'aving ze perfect chance?" Fleur asked curiously.

"No. She didn't."

"But why? People like 'er 'ate Muggleborns."

"Because… because she loved me too."

"'Ow could you tell?"

"It was proven when Harry Ron and I were on the run. Every time we moved, she found us…"

_Hermione was on watch again. Sitting just outside the boundary line, the young witch began reading by wandlight, looking up every once in a while to check the small sounds. A small pop sounded nearby and, instinctively, Hermione rolled back inside the boundary line. Wand at the ready, she searched around for the source of the sound. Out of the shadows stepped Bellatrix with no wand in sight. _

_"Come on out, Mud darling. I know you're there." _

_Hermione went around the back, made a wide arch and stepped out of the trees a pace or two behind Bellatrix. "How did you find me?" she asked, wand raised for duel. _

_"I remembered how I felt when we met in the Department of Mysteries and your power brought me here." _

_Hermione suddenly found herself pressed against a tree within seconds and Bellatrix stared into her eyes. "I want you but I shouldn't." _

_Hermione gave a slight laugh. "I could say the same thing." _

_"You're protecting Potter." _

_"And you're following Lord Voldemort." _

_Bellatrix gave a sharp hiss. "Do not speak his name while we are together." Hermione nodded. Bellatrix slowly moved closer and the younger witch joined her, their lips touching gently. _

_"Yes, Mudblood, respond." _

_"C-can't h-help it." Hermione whimpered. _

_"Don't fight." _

_"Have to." _

_"No." _

_Hermione gasped and pulled Bellatrix closer. A crunch nearby reached their ears and both jumped apart, wands aimed at the other's chest. A rabbit hopped forward and Bellatrix killed it. Once they were sure it was dead and the coast was clear, Bellatrix moved forward and held out a necklace with the Black Family Crest. Splitting it down the middle, she handed one half to Hermione. _

_"Put it on." She ordered. "When you want me to come to you, rub the word '__to__u__jours'__. I will be able to find you. Don't tell anyone about it." _

_"I won't." Hermione murmured, securing the neckpiece around her throat and gazing into the dark pools opposite her. "I swear it." _

_"I trust you." Bellatrix whispered before apparating away. _

_Hermione listened for a recurring pop and, upon hearing none, made her way back to the wards. Before stepping through, she put a glamour on the necklace. Harry was stirring as she entered the tent to get a quick drink. _

_"Hey." He said. "You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take over the watch." _

_"Thanks." She murmured, slipping into her bunk, drawing the curtain and stroking the necklace._

"She loved you dearly if she trusted you zat much." Fleur commented softly, to which Hermione nodded. "But zen why did she torture you?"

"She was mental and possessive. When we arrived at Malfoy Manor, she thought I was having an affair with Ron…"

_"What did you steal from my vault?" _

_"Nothing!" Hermione screamed. "Nothing! I swear!" _

_"Lies!" The Dark Witch leaned down and whispered, "You stole my heart, you bitch! And then you killed it!" _

_"No!" Hermione shrieked as the Cruciatus Curse was set upon her. "I didn't! I swear!" _

_"Liar! That little redheaded weasel you're with-." _

_"-is no more than a friend to me than Snape is a nuisance to you!" Hermione cut in, still writhing from the excruciation. _

_"You aren't wearing my necklace!" Bellatrix screeched._

_Hermione reached beneath her blouse and retrieved the necklace. Removing the glamour, she showed it to the surprised Death Eater. "You… you put a wordless glamour on it?" the Dark Witch breathed. _

_"To keep us hidden. So you weren't killed." _

_Bellatrix looked up at her sister. "Cissy, she loves me." _

_"Someone had to, Bella. You deserve it for putting up with the Dark Lord for so long." _

_Bellatrix pulled Hermione up and kissed her passionately. "Now, how do we get you home free while your friends fall?" the Death Eater mused. _

_"I have an idea, Bella." Narcissa stated. "But you're going to have to torture her some more."_

"But it did not work." Fleur pointed out.

"No." Hermione gave a mirthless chuckle. "My dearly departed husband managed to take me with him when he and Harry made their great escape. But I still had the necklace and my darling witch wasn't too upset when she found out that I _had_ broken into her vault. She had to establish dominance, of course, but the last time we were together will be forever engrained in my mind."

"Why is zat?"

"Because it was the night she died."

_"Bella!" Hermione called, racing for her love. _

_"Mudblood!" Bellatrix lifted the younger witch into the air before pulling her close. "We don't have much time, love." _

_"I know." Hermione murmured, burying her face in the Dark Witch's shoulder. "I love you, Bella." _

_"And I love you, Mu- no. Not Mudblood. Hermione." _

_Slowly the two kissed for a moment before Hermione began leading Bellatrix toward Gryffindor Tower._

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I am so sorry, 'Ermione." Fleur murmured softly.

"Don't be, Fleur. We were on opposing sides of a war. One was bound to die. I guess, somewhere deep down… I was hoping it would be me."

Fleur shifted her weight slightly. "She does not 'ave to stay dead."

"What?" Hermione stared at her French friend as the blonde cleared her throat.

"I know 'ow to bring 'er back to you. Meet me at ze cottage next Zursday. Understood?"

"Fleur, what are you-?"

"Understood?" Fleur asked sternly.

Hermione nodded, wondering what her friend was up to. Thursday arrived slowly due to Hermione's anticipation and she apparated to Shell Cottage the moment she left the Ministry after work. Yelling could be heard from inside and Hermione momentarily paused; as far as she knew, Bill and Fleur didn't fight. Knocking on the door, Hermione was bewildered by the fact that not a second passed before it opened and a very agitated Fleur greeted her. "'Ermione, if you wait just one moment?"

"Yeah, Fleur, um… is everything-?"

"Fine. Just a sec."

She shut the door and returned to her fighting match. Hermione took off her shoes and made her way along the beach, waiting for the couple to finish. At last, Fleur called her back and Hermione returned to the cottage curiously, wondering what the fight had been about. Fleur grinned at her and led her inside to the little kitchen where bill sat in a chair, sulking. When he caught sight of Hermione, the redheaded man stood and stormed over to her.

"Is it true?" he demanded.

"Beg pardon?" Hermione inquired.

"No. I'm not pardoning anything until I know whether it's true or not."

"What?"

"Were you in love with Bellatrix Lestrange?" Hermione blinked at him for a second before turning an accusatory eye on Fleur.

"'E questioned me wiz Veritiserum."

Hermione nodded before sighing. "Yes, Bill, I was in love with her."

"So you just used my brother then? Was he a ragdoll to you? He loved you, Hermione! And you loved that witch-!"

"She's dead now and he's dead now so I see no reason why it makes a difference which one I loved."

"Well, er, 'Ermione." Fleur had moved to the cellar door. "Only one of zem is dead. Ze ozzer is very much alive."

"You brought Ron back to life." Hermione deadpanned.

"Non." Fleur grinned, moving over to open the basement door.

Hermione's eyes couldn't process what she was seeing at first. But those same eyes widened as a figure stepped into the room and the young witch's breath caught at the sight before her. Luscious long black hair framed smooth pale skin and large black eyes. Vibrant red lips curved into a smirk above the smooth slope of an elegant throat. Moving along the slender shoulders, down the perky round breasts, along the flat stomach and curvy full hips, to lean thighs and long legs, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange stood before her wearing one of Fleur's darker dresses and a smirk.

"You look like you've seen a Dementor, love." Bellatrix murmured.

Hermione moved forward, drinking in the sight of her old lover. "You're younger." The lighter brunette whispered.

"Yes, a little trick done to the resurrections sequence performed by the French witch there."

Hermione turned to Fleur with shocked wide eyes. "You did this for me? You brought her back?"

"You deserve to be 'appy after all you've done." The blonde replied.

The brunette ran at her and, despite being twenty-one years old, jumped into the Veela's arms. "Thank you so much!" Hermione nearly sobbed. "Merlin, I don't know how to thank you."

"'Ow about enjoying your girlfriend?"

Hermione bounded back to Bellatrix and brought their lips together, moaning as she molded her body to the older witch's. When she pulled back, the smartest witch of her age beamed. "I've missed you."

"And yet you married the Weasel?" Bellatrix inquired casually. Hermione froze like a deer caught by a cheetah. There were several seconds of tense silence before Bellatrix chuckled. "No worries, love. I understand."

Hermione grinned and hugged the darker brunette close before leading her outside to have a walk along the beach as Bill and Fleur watched. "So, how _did_ she bring you back?"

"Well, dear, the same way that rat Pettigrew brought back the Dark Lord."

"You had horcruxes?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Still do, too. Unlike the Dark Lord, I wasn't too hard pressed for much out of my objects."

"But Harry said the Dark Lord never told-."

"Oh, he didn't tell me. After researching the magic myself, I guessed. I never let him know I knew about his and I never let him know about mine. They are not so much heirlooms as simple trinkets I had as a small girl. I wanted to make sure that they would be sold to someone after I had either died or moved away. That way, they would continue to be passed on and I would be able to influence someone to bring me back one day."

"Is that what you did to Fleur? You influenced her?"

"Not really. I told her to coax our connection from you gently because I didn't want you to suspect anything."

"You truly are amazing."

"And don't you forget it dearie."

Hermione grinned, laughed and leaned up for another kiss, letting all of the pain of the last three years fade into it. She was finally happy again.

* * *

_**Tada? Like it? Review and tell me. Hate it? Review and tell me.**_


End file.
